A mix? Yes a mix!
by Derek122
Summary: I'm back! With a new crossover! This talks about 3 cartoons in one,Spongebob Squarepants,Looney Tunes,and All Grown Up! In here Sandy makes a new device which is able to grab others from other worlds! Couples:TK,CL,BL,DT (BL and DT are traditional,just like how it is) One secret couple will be revealed in the upcoming chapter
1. Before They Meet

*Spongebob's Alarm Rings*

Spongebob:Good Morning Bikini Bottom!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:It's Sunday,Gary! You know what that means?

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:YES! Holiday!

Spongebob:Now I've got to feed you

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Here you go boy!

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:I'd better go play with Patrick

*Spongebob goes outside and knocks on Patrick's Rock*

Patrick:Hey Spongebob!

Spongebob:Good morning Patrick wanna play?

Patrick:Yes! Shall we play Hide and Seek?

Spongebob:Not a bad Idea, Buddy!

*Spongebob and Patrick start playing*

*Squidward wakes up and hears the noise*

Squidward:SPONGEBOB!

Spongebob:100! Patrick? Patrick?

Squidward:SPONGEBOB!

Spongebob:Oh hey Squidward,wanna play?

Squidward:STOP making this noise!

Spongebob:Okay see you Outside

*Squidward gets even more mad*

Squidward:SPONGEBOB I'LL NEVER PLAY!

Spongebob:Ow okay

"Meanwhile..."

*Here Bugs Bunny looks at a sleeping Daffy and tries to wake him up*

Bugs:Daffy?

Daffy:Yes?

Bugs:Wake up it's 3:30 PM

Daffy:Aw sure

*Daffy goes back to sleep*

Bugs:I don't know why sometimes I don't wanna know Daffy...

"Cut to Pizzariba"

Speedy:Pizza for everyone Amigos!

*Bugs Enters*

Speedy:Hey Bugs want some Pizza?

Bugs:No,we need to talk

Speedy:Okay?

Bugs:I've been trying to wake Daffy up for 45 Minutes and he's not up yet,can you help me?

Speedy:How can I help you?

Bugs:Come and try to wake him up!

*Both leave*

Customer:Hello? Hello? Where's the seller?

*At Bugs' house*

Bugs:Here in his bedroom

*Bugs and Speedy hear a shower sound and then it was Daffy taking a shower*

Speedy:Bugs? That's Daffy,did you lie to me?

Bugs:No,he wasn't awake!

Daffy:Can you please leave?! I'm trying to have a peaceful shower! *With loud voice*

*Bugs Sighs and leaves Daffy's room,Speedy sighs and goes back to Pizzariba*

"Meanwhile"

Tommy:Hey Chuckie

Chuckie:Oh hey Tommy

Tommy:Have you seen Phil?

Chuckie:Uh,no

Tommy:Ow,okay

*Phil gets out of his home*

Chuckie:Oh there he is!

Phil:Hello Chuckie and TOmmy!

Tommy:Hi, Where have you been? It's 3:35 PM already

*Phil starts sweating*

Phil:Um,um,nothing,nothing...

Tommy:Phil?

Phil:OKAY! I was fighting with Lil!

Chuckie:What's so Embarassing in this?

Phil:Aw

"1 Hour and 18 Minutes later at Bikini Bottom"

Spongebob:Hey Patrick we had a good time!

Patrick:Yes!

Squidward:Spongebob,how many times have I told you,YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING NOISE FOR 1 HOUR AND 20 MINUTES!

Spongebob:Wanna play now?

Squidward:NO!

Spongebob to himself:Hmm,It's Sunday,a holiday.I played with Patrick,Squidward doesn't play

Spongebob to himself:I have one choice!

*Spongebob goes to Sandy's Treedome*

Spongebob:Hey Sandy!

Sandy:Hi Spongebob,What are you doing?

Spongebob:Just here to visit you

Sandy:That's good,because I need you to help me with a project I'm working on

Spongebob:Hey,what's that?

Sandy:This is a Laser gun,shoot someone to make him be in an ant's size

Spongebob:I've seen that around but I haven't tried it

Sandy:You will now! *She shoots spongebob*

Spongebob:Hey I have shrunk!

Sandy:Now time to get you back to your size

*Sandy shoots Spongebob Spongebob got back to his original size*

Sandy:It works!

Spongebob:Nice invention Sandy,now what do we do?

Sandy:Hmm..I'll make an invention which will teleport some people from other worlds to Bikini Bottom!

Spongebob:Why? For Texas?

Sandy:No I don't wanna leave this place,I like it,you know,Inventing stuff,hanging out with you,uh,Whatever reasons there are For that I want to stay here

Sandy:Instead,It Teleports people from earth! Well like us

Spongebob:Ow

*Over 22 Hours later*

Sandy:It is done! With a blue vision

Spongebob:Finally!

Sandy:Let's see

"Meanwhile"

Chuckie:Hey uh,Tommy,Phil,Lil,Dil,Kimi..

All:Yes?

Chuckie:I see a blue thing

Dil:Wow that must be a blue plane

Lil:Blue plane? You mean a Blue FIGHTING Plane?!

Dil:Kinda!

Lil:Oh no,Phil! Watch out!

Phil:What?

Lil:Behind you!

Phil:What? It's just a cute blue cat

Tommy:Uh,maybe that's from that blue stuff we saw

Chuckie:I wanna touch it

Tommy,Lil,and Kimi:CHUCKIE! NO!

Chuckie:What's wrong?

Tommy:This might be a part of the blue stuff we have seen!

*Instead,the cat touches Chuckie*

Tommy:Chuckie?!

Lil:Chuckie?

Everybody:CHUCKIE!

Tommy:Ah he was the best friend I have ever had!

*The cat touches Tommy*

Dil,Lil,Kimi,and Phil:What the..?

Dil:TOMMY! I'M COMING!

Lil:Dil no!

*Dil touches the cat*

Lil:Argh,It's just me,Phil and Kimi

Kimi:I lost my brother!

Phil and Lil:We lost our bigtime friends!

Kimi:Excuse me?

*The cat touches Phil*

Lil:PHILIP!

Kimi:It's just you and me...

"Meanwhile"

Bugs:Hey Daffy,from where did you get this Blue Car? I don't remember having that

Daffy:Me neither

*Bugs gets in and Vanishes*

Daffy:Hey Bugs,stop playing and get out now

Daffy:Bugs?

*Daffy enters and Vanishes*

*Lola was on her way to see Bugs,until she saw the blue car*

Lola:Guys you better come see this sporty blue car!

*Porky,Gossamer,Hazel,Sylvester,Tweety,Coyote,Road runner,and all others come*

Lola:Get in! Let me drive

Tina:Lola what's this about basically?

Lola:This car looks nice! Bugs must have bought it for an expensive price!

*All get in and Vanish*

"Meanwhile"

Lil:Kimi?

Kimi:Yes Lil?

Lil:Bye!

*The cat touches Lil*

Kimi:It's just me now

*Kimi touches the cat*

"Meanwhile"

Spongebob:It doesn't work

Sandy:It takes 10 Minutes,just wait

Spongebob:What did you do?

Sandy:Just sent a blue vision to 2 worlds and converted a half to a cat,and half a car!

Spongebob:Must mean something...


	2. The Meeting

Spongebob:Oh there's the blue thing!

Sandy:Yes!

*All Looney Tunes and All Grown Up characters appear in front of sandy*

Phil:Where are we?

Daffy:Nice treehouse

Chuckie:Phil,more importantly,Who are these people?

Sandy:Welcome to Bikini Bottom!

Everybody except Sandy and Spongebob:Bikini Bottom?!

Sandy:Nice to meet you,I'm Sandy,and this is my friend Spongebob!

Spongebob:ER..Hi

Bugs:Daffy are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Daffy:This treehouse looks awesome

*Bugs Gasps*

Dil:Hey Why is Spongebob guy wearing a helmet?

Sandy:Because he breathes-

Spongebob:Water!

Sandy:True

Dil:So basically it contains water,right?

Sandy:Yes,and outside I wear a helmet to breathe inside it,air

Dil:Why?

Sandy:There's water outside

Porky:So does that me-me-me-mean we're under-under-water?

Sandy:Yes

Lola:Bugs brought us to this mess he bought a blue car

Sandy:No girl! That's wrong!

Lola:Why?

Sandy:He didn't buy it actually I made this gun teleport you to here,we need more friends..

Spongebob:But Sandy this place looks so crowded

Lil:I'm still wondering,how did you shoot from the gun and then we saw a blue cat?

Sandy:They're on different shapes,to get ya'll tricked

Lil:Ow

*Squidward comes by Sandy's Treedome and looks at it*

Squidward:What the?

Squidward:Who cares...

*Squidward keeps walking*

*All those people start meeting*

Lil:I'm Lil

Lola:I'm Lola...

Yosemite Sam:I'm Yosemite Sam,I'm from Germany!

Phil:Germany eh? What about your accent?

Yosemite Sam:Forget it I'm just from Germany!

*After all the people meet (around 15 Minutes later)*

Sandy:Aw my mouth

Bugs:We met everyone,aw

Lil:We've been talking for 15 Minutes,I can't even talk now,I mean I don't wanna

Spongebob:And what were you doing just now?

Lil:Ah

Tina:Sometimes I don't even wanna be here

Sandy:Be happy girl,there's still a lot to do!

Dil:Inventions?

Sandy:Yes

Dil:Yawn

Spongebob:Who wants to try a Krabby Patty?

Tina:I hate burger

Dil:Patties,boring

Spongebob:Who wants?

Chuckie:I'll try it

Spongebob:Wait here

Sandy:Spongebob wait-

*Spongebob leaves*

Sandy:It's his holiday

*Spongebob enters*

Spongebob:Sandy I forgot it was my holiday

*Sandy sighs*

Chuckie:Where's my patty?

Spongebob:It's holiday...

Lola:Are there any others whom we have to meet?

Sandy:Yes there's more

Porky:Aw m-m-m-my

*Later*

*All Looney Tunes,All Grown Ups,Sandy and Spongebob were walking outside,remember that all except Spongebob were wearing air helmets*

*Suddenly they come by Squidward's house*

Tommy:For who is this house?

Sandy:A guy named Squidward,the most annoying,and the most Untalented Person in the sea!

*Squidward opened his window and shouted*

Squidward:Who said that?!

Tommy:Sandy,is this true, ,Squidward?

Squidward:NO! I am the most talented Squid in the WORLD!

*Lil acts bored*

Lil:What's your talent?

Squidward:I'll show you!

*Squidward comes out*

Squidward:What shall I do first,Dance or play the Clarinet?

All:Whatever...

*Squidward starts playing the Clarinet*

*Everybody got noised so much*

Tina:Ah what's,WHAT's that? The worst song I have ever heard!

Phil:My ears,they're breaking

Kimi:This is probably the most painful headache I have ever had

Bugs:Ah,Ah noisy

Squidward:What are you people saying? This is talent! You don't know anything about it!

Kimi:Oh yes we know

Squidward:How?

Kimi:Your song has given me a headache

Chuckie:It has given me Earache

Speedy:This song gives me Earache and headache together

Squidward:Dance?

Chuckie:We've got enough

*all leave*

Squidward:How people don't know anything about talent...

*Meanwhile*

Tina:Can we go home?

Sandy:You'll enjoy everything here!

Tommy:Ah please

Sandy:This is just the beginning! You've been here for 35 Minutes only!

*Sandy shows them everything until midnight,they met Patrick, ,Pearl and Plankton,too*

Elmer Fudd:That was awesome

Sylvester:Yes but I wanna sleep!

Kimi:Right,where will we sleep?!

Sandy:At my treedome

Spongebob:Or at my Pineapple!

Spongebob:Or maybe Squidward's house

*Squidward opens the window*

Squidward:NEVER! All of you are dumb!

Phil:What did you say? You Freak!

*Spongebob tries to stop them*

Spongebob:Guys guys guys guys...This isn't a big deal!

Sandy:I'll stop them

*Sandy enters Squidward's house and karates him*

Sandy:That's it

Spongebob:Guys at least there's a place for you in Sandy's Treedome,or my pineapple,or Patrick's rock!

Kimi:Whatever

*Everybody chose a place for sleeping*

*At Spongebob's Pineapple*

Spongebob:Good night Gary

Gary:Meow

Spongebob:Good night guys

All people who picked Spongebob's Pineapple:Good night...

*At Sandy's Treedome*

Sandy:Good night

All who picked the Treedome:Good night

*At Patrick's Rock*

Bugs:Good night

*Patrick was ignoring*

Bugs:Patrick I said good night

Bugs:Whatever

*Bugs turns off the light*


	3. Just Before the Valentine

"The next day,Valentine's day was approaching"

"At Spongebob's Pineapple"

Spongebob:Good morning everyone!

Gary:Meow

All in the Pineapple:Good morning

"Sandy's Treedome"

Sandy:Good morning ya'll!

All in the Treedome:Good morning

"Patrick's Rock"

Bugs:Patrick,good morning

Bugs:I am the only one to pick Patrick's Rock because I am patient,ah whatever

"20 Minutes later"

Phil:Hey what are we waitin' for?

Bugs:Patrick

Tina:And why isn't he here yet?

Bugs:He's still asleep

Dil:WHAT?

Bugs:Oh yes he is

*The rock opens*

Patrick:Good morning everyone,good morning Bugs,we had fun together!

Bugs:You weren't even listening to me

Sandy:Let's go!

Spongebob:Ow I'm late for work,See ya at the Krusty Krab!

"At the Krusty Krab"

Spongebob:Hey Mr Krabs,Did you meet my new friends?

Krabs:I don't care for friends,Now get back to work,I don't want to pay money

*Lil,Bugs,and Speedy come in*

Lil:This air helmet is just...Hurting...Me

*They stand in line*

Squidward:Welcome to the Krusty Krab,what is your order?

Speedy:One Krabby Patty with extra Cheese!

Squidward:Spongebob,one Krabby Patty with extra-

Spongebob:The order's ready!

Squidward: Cheese

*Squidward Sighs*

Squidward:Oh I'm so "impressed" by your speed

*Speedy goes to the treedome and starts eating*

Speedy:Oh that is so delicious,they should try that

Squidward:Welcome to the Krusty Krab,what is your order?

Bugs:Do you feel miserable?

Squidward:A lot

Bugs:So do i...Now,wait a second

Squidward:Sir will you please order?

Bugs:Just a second

*Bugs tells Lil to give him money so that he can buy her one so she doesn't have to wait in line*

Lil:Thanks

Bugs:Sure..Squidward,2 Krabby Patties

Squidward:Spongebob! 2 Krabby Patties!

*A few minutes later*

Spongebob:The order's ready!

Squidward:2 Krabby Patties!

*Bugs takes his order in a bag then he goes to the treedome with Lil*

Bugs:Yeah,thanks

*At the Treedome*

Lil:Speedy did you finish your patty?

Speedy:I did

*Bugs and Lil try it out*

Bugs:Delicious,not as a carrot but okay

Lil:This is Junk eew

Bugs:It's not that bad

Lil:Eat it

Bugs:No thanks,Speedy,will you eat this?

Speedy:Sure

*Speedy eats Lil's Patty*

Lola:Hey Bugs,Valentine's tomorrow!

Bugs:Oh,sure

*Lola kisses Bugs*

Bugs:For what was that?

Lola:Valentine!

*Bugs sighs*

Bugs:Lola why are you acting like it's today?

Lil:I've gotta find myself a dance partner!

Spongebob:No Valentines

Bugs:Guys what's wrong with you,Valentine is tomorrow! Not today!

Porky:What about g-g-g-g-g-g-girls?

Bugs:Porky Valentine's tomorrow

Sandy:Ah

"At Squidward's house"

"Squidward was looking at himself in the mirror"

Squidward (to himself:Oh Squidward,Valentine's gonna be perfect tomorrow,you're talented,girls will love you

"Back at the treedome"

Daffy:I'm so bored

Sandy:Tomorrow you're gonna have fun

Sandy:Say isn't uh,what was your name again? (Sandy points at Tina)

Tina:Tina Russo

Sandy:Daffy isn't Tina your girlfriend?

Daffy:How did you know?

Sandy:You both look familiar,you both are ducks

Tina:Ah come on

Sandy:Tina,truth is truth

Tina:Okay,whatever

*at 9 PM*

*at the Krusty Krab*

Spongebob:Good night Mr Krabs

Krabs:Good night,Spongebob,where's Squidward? He wasn't here for 3 Hours

Spongebob:He is probably at his house

Krabs:Whatever

*Spongebob left*

*Spongebob came to the treedome*

Spongebob:Heya guys

Patrick:Hey Spongebob,did you fry a patty for me?

Spongebob:Sure Patrick!

*Spongebob has given Patrick the Patty and Patrick has eaten it*

Patrick:Got more?

Spongebob:How much do you want?

Patrick:3!

*Spongebob gives Patrick 3 patties,he eats them*

Spongebob:Now what do we do?

Lil:Look for dance partners?

Tommy:Look for dance partners?

Sandy:Look for dance partners?

Spongebob:Guys guys,you will all get the best of luck tomorrow,now It's sleep time

Tommy:Seriously,why is-

*Kimi looks at Tommy*

Tommy:What? Uh

Kimi:Be my dance partner?

*Tommy blushes*

Tommy:Su-su-sure!

Spongebob:See? you got your luck!

Spongebob:Anyone else?

Chuckie:What about me?

Sandy:I think most likely that you're not gonna get any dance partner

Chuckie:What?

Lil:Chuckie?

Chuckie:Yes?

Lil:I have always wanted to tell you *Lil Blushed*

Spongebob:That's a mark of love!

Bugs:Love's everywhere!

Tweety:oow,so nice!

*Lil got a bit mad*

Lil:Mind closing your mouths for a second?

Chuckie:What do you want Lil?

*Lil kissed Chuckie on his Lips*

*Chuckie fell on the ground from the shock*

*Lil was worried*

Lil:Chuckie? Are you okay?

Chuckie:No...I am..

Lil:You're what?

Chuckie:I feel good

Spongebob:Wow

Sandy:Everybody's getting his luck at 9 pm!

Lil:It's night

Dil:Night

Tommy:Dil,where's your sherpa hat?

Dil:Oh,with my helmet

Bugs:What?

Dil:It's with my helmet

Yosemite Sam:What's the big idea? Dil's helmet is in Spongebob's Pineapple!

Dil:Sam

Yosemite Sam:Yes?

*Dil got inside the treehouse*

Dil:What do you call this? Lie attempt failed,congratulations

Yosemite Sam:Hehe err...

*Outside the treehouse*

Elmer Fudd:Hey there were many missed News broadcasts!

Sandy:Doesn't matter,you'll return as soon as I get bored from you

Phil:Lil likes Chuckie?

Spongebob:You realized this now huh?

Sandy:Very strange Spongebob you have changed

Spongebob:Changed what?

Sandy:Your personality

Spongebob:Ooh,that's because it's Valentine,and we're having a bit of problems with these people

Sylvester:Valentine

Tweety:No dance partners for me

Kimi:No Birds had come with you?

Tweety:No no,I actually never loved any girl

Sylvester:You'll love my mouth!

*Sylvester's attempt on eating Tweety failed*

Bugs:I was wondering,where are Roadrunner and Wile E?

Spongebob:Probably chasing each other outside

Bugs:It's 9 PM,Why would they?

*Outside*

Roadrunner:BEEP BEEP!

*Wile E puts explosives on the way,but Road Runner comes fast that Wile E didn't explode them in time*

*Road Runner comes back to him*

Road Runner:BEEP BEEP! *Tongue*

Wile E Coyote:*Holds a sign which says:I hate chasing this roadrunner*

*In the treedome*

Bugs:Why would they do that at 9 PM?

Lola:No idea

Spongebob:Good night everybody,I'm going to the pineapple

*Tommy gave Kimi a kiss and then left the treedome because he's one of the sleepers in the Pineapple,while Kimi is one of the sleepers at the Treedome*

Kimi:See ya bye!

*All the ones who sleep at Spongebob's Pineapple left the Treedome,Bugs and Patrick left to sleep in the rock,and the ones who sleep at the Treedome stayed at the Treedome*

*At Spongebob's Pineapple*

Spongebob:Good night!

Tommy:Another un comfort sleep wearing a helmet! It hurts

*At Sandy's Treedome*

Sandy:Good night Ya'll!

All at the Treedome:Good night

*At Patrick's Rock*

Bugs:Patrick,can you wait for Valentine?

Patrick:Yes

Bugs:I don't even want it to happen,good night

*Bugs Turns off the Light*  



End file.
